La déesse
by Chocoerz
Summary: Jangan pernah bermain di belakang Dia yang berpakaian putih./NamJin. Namjoon. Seokjin. BxB. Happy Reading :)
1. You Are My Sunshine

_I'll always love you and make you happy_

_If you will only say the same_

_But if you leave me to love another_

_You'll regret it all some day_

-You Are My Sunshine-

Jimmie Davis

.

.

Seokjin adalah pendamping hidup Kim Namjoon sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Pendamping hidup yang tidak diinginkan namun harus diterima. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang buruk dari Seokjin, lelaki muda itu pintar dalam berbagai hal, memiliki banyak prestasi, dan parasnya cantik untuk seukuran lelaki. Seokjin juga tidak pernah terlibat kasus apapun semasa hidupnya, Seokjin sempurna. Hanya saja Namjoon tidak menaruh hati pada Seokjin.

Andai saja ayahnya berbaik hati, mungkin Namjoon sudah menikahi perempuan yang sekarang menjadi simpanannya. Namjoon tidak masalah dengan pernikahan sesama jenis, hanya masalah hati. Hatinya terletak pada orang lain.

"Aku berangkat, sarapan sudah kusediakan di meja makan, kopimu masih panas, dan jangan lupa untuk bercukur." dan kecupan ringan menjadi penutup _ceramah pagi_ Namjoon.

Lihat, Seokjin itu sama sekali tidak buruk.

Namjoon terdiam sejenak sebelum melangkah. Bukan ke ruang makan, namun ruang kerjanya. Amplop coklat menjadi pusat perhatian Namjoon, amplop coklat berisikan surat cerai yang sejak minggu lalu ingin sekali Namjoon serahkan pada Seokjin untuk ditandatangani agar Namjoon bisa bebas. Namjoon yakin Seokjin juga ingin bebas sepertinya. Namun Namjoon takut jika Seokjin tersinggung dan melaporkannya pada ayahnya.

Jadi surat itu terus tergeletak di meja kerjanya sejak minggu lalu.

"Astaga, andai lebih mudah."

Tak ingin ambil pusing, Namjoon memilih untuk memakan sarapannya. Surat cerai itu bisa diurus kapan saja.

**Ting!**

Namjoon meraih ponselnya,

**Seokjin: _Nanti malam pulang cepat ok? Ada kejutan untukmu_**

Dan kembali menaruhnya. Kejutan? Bukan lagi kejutan jika diberitahu. Tapi Namjoon hanya akan menurut.

Omong-omong, rumah kosong hari ini. Seokjin bilang dia menyuruh para _maid_ untuk mengambil libur selama dua minggu dalam rangka _anniversary _mereka. Namjoon bahkan tidak ingat kapan itu, mungkin besok atau lusa.. bisa saja sudah lewat.

Terasa sepi hari ini. Biasanya ada beberapa _maid_ yang berlalu lalang dan Seokjin yang duduk di seberangnya, memakan salad dan menyesap teh hijau sembari menatap ipadnya, terkadang mengangkat panggilan. Hari ini Seokjin harus mengurus sesuatu yang penting katanya, Namjoon tidak tahu apa. Dia tidak peduli, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan pagelaran busananya minggu depan.

Poselnya kembali berbunyi, kali ini seseorang menghubunginya. Namjoon angkat sambungannya dengan senyum lebar. "Soojung, ada apa?"

"_Aku harus bertemu istrimu hari ini._"

"Untuk?"

Namjoon mendengar decakan dari seberang sana. "_Teman-temanku bilang dia tidak merekrutku dalam pagelaran busananya, tapi aku harus! _Brand_nya itu terlalu berharga untuk dilepas!_"

"Biar aku bicara padanya."

"_Terima kasih, kau yang terbaik!_" dan sambungannya diputus.

Namjoon menghela nafas dan menyesap kopinya. Ada yang salah dengan otak Seokjin karena tidak merekrut kekasihnya. Kekasihnya adalah _top model_ dan tidak merekrutnya dalam sebuah pagelaran busana adalah tindakan bodoh.

_Ah sudahlah_

Namjoon beranjak dan memilih untuk mandi.

.

.

.

".. berikan aku kabar jika sudah ada peningkatan."

**Tok, tok!**

Pria tua yang duduk di kursi nyamannya melirik ke belakang sekretarisnya, setelah itu memberi kode untuk pergi pada bawahanya itu.

"Masuklah."

Namjoon melangkah masuk dan membungkuk pada pria tua itu, "Ayah."

"Duduk, ayah harus bicara serius padamu." dan Namjoon menurut.

Raut wajah ayahnya tak enak dipandang mata, mengartikan bahwa Namjoon berada dalam masalah besar sekarang.

"Masih bertahan bersama Soojung, huh?" tak ada bentakan, Namjoon heran walau tak bisa dipungkiri dia merasa luar biasa lega.

"Y-ya."

"Berani kau?!" Ayah Kim menahan amarahnya, sekali lagi Namjoon heran. Apa yang membuat ayahnya menahan amarahnya?

"Ayah tidak memaafkanmu! Semoga karma menemukanmu 'nak, karena menyia-nyiakan Seokjin adalah kesalahan besar!"

"AKU HANYA MENCINTAI SOOJUNG!"

"Semoga karma menemukanmu dan mencabikmu hingga ke jantungmu!"

Cukup, Namjoon merasa cukup. Tanpa penghormatan lelaki itu pergi dan membanting pintu ruang ayahnya.

Namjoon rasa ayahnya sudah gila. Menyumpahi anaknya sendiri seperti itu dan apa-apaan dengan karma itu? Pria tua itu bertingkah seolah dirinya suci saja.

Namjoon merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Apa?!" Namjoon membentak tepat setelah menekan tombol hijau.

"_Kau membentakku?_"

"A-ah, Soojung. Tidak, maaf, ada kondisi tidak mengenakkan di sini."

"_Lupakan. Kau belum bilang pada istrimu ya?! Aku masih belum bisa ikut dalam pagelarannya!_"

Namjoon memijat batang hidungnya, "Maaf, aku lupa. Akan kuhubungi dia."

Sambungannya dimatikan. Terkadang Namjoon jenuh dengan sifat Soojung itu, perempuan itu terlalu kekanakan. Ada saja rengekan setiap harinya, entah karena hal kecil atau hal besar yang bagi Namjoon masih merupakan hal kecil.

Itu yang membedakan Seokjin dengan Soojung selain _gender_ mereka. Tapi tetap, Seokjin tidak bisa menarik hatinya.

"Halo Seokjin.."

Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan melangkah mendekati kaca yang menyajikan pemandangan kota di siang hari. Tubuhnya bersandar pada railing kayu di sana.

"_Suatu keajaiban kau menghubungiku, ada apa?_"

"Euh, aku ingin minta tolong padamu." Namjoon menjeda sebentar karena ragu dengan permintaannya.

"_Apa?_"

"B-bisa rekrut temanku, Soojung, untuk pagelaran busanamu? Dia penggemar berat _brand_mu."

Seokjin tidak menjawab, Namjoon hanya bisa mendengar suara keramaian di seberang sana. Namjoon mengira-ngira apa yang Seokjin pikirkan saat ini, dan tak ada hal baik yang bisa dia dapatkan.

"_Baiklah._"

Namjoon nyaris melompat saking terkejutnya. Tak disangka Seokjin menerima permintaannya.

"_Hanya jika kau pulang cepat untuk kejutanmu nanti malam. Pukul 8."_

"Terima kasih Seokjin!"

.

.

.

Sebuket bunga dan sekotak coklat berada dalam genggaman Namjoon malam itu. Khusus untuk Seokjin khusus untuk malam itu, sebagai ungkapan terima kasihnya.

"Aku sampai."

"Hai Namjoon."

Namjoon mematung..

"Selamat datang, suami. Senang melihat apa yang ada di depanmu?"

Kotak coklat dan buket bunganya terjatuh dari genggamannya yang melemas. Pandangannya tertuju pada sofa putih yang Seokjin beli tiga tahun yang lalu.

Sofa putih yang diselimuti merah darah.

Darah Soojung.

"K-kau.."

"NAMJOON! ISTRIMU GILA! CEPAT BEBASKAN AKU DAN BAWA AKU PERGI!"

**PLAK!**

Tangan lentik yang sesekali memijat punggung lelah Namjoon itu menampar pipi kekasihnya. Ingin rasanya Namjoon membentak Seokjin, tapi tak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"NAMJOON!"

**PLAK!**

Tamparan lainnya Seokjin layangkan, namun Namjoon tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Bagaimana suami? Kekasihmu ini minta diselamatkan.." Namjoon memandang Seokjin yang menyeringai padanya. "Kuberikan dua pilihan. Pertama, kau pergi dengan perempuan ini, dan akan kuberikan kalian kejutan lainnya. Kedua, tinggal bersamaku dan semua akan baik-baik saja." lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Namjoon, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus dada bidang Namjoon yang terbalut kemeja putih -yang tak lagi putih-.

_Jangan pernah bermain di belakang__ Dia yang berpakaian putih._

.

.

.

Ini _twoshot_, tenang..


	2. Let Me Call You Sweetheart

_Let me call you sweetheart_

_I'm in love with you_

_Let me hear you whisper_

_That you love me too_

-Let Me Call You Sweetheart-

Bing Crosby

.

.

Seokjin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menyetujui pernikahan tidak diinginkan ini. Awalnya, dia tidak peduli sama sekali, karena itu hanya untuk kepentingan bisnis. Seokjin merasa hanya perlu patuh karena keuntungannya juga mengalir padanya.

Tapi Kim Namjoon menariknya pada suatu perasaan yang tidak pernah Seokjin rasakan sebelumnya. Hanya dengan kehadirannya, jantung Seokjin berdetak begitu kencang. Seokjin tidak bisa melupakan lelaki itu sama sekali.

Itu merupakan motivasi bagi Seokjin untuk mengubah pernikahan tidak diinginkan ini menjadi sesuatu yang istimewa.

Sayangnya, Seokjin menemukan permen karet saat dia melangkah dan Seokjin benci segala hal yang mengganggunya. Permen karet itu bernama Soojung. _Top model _yang dibanggakan banyak orang, tapi Seokjin menyayangkan orang-orang yang tak tahu sifat asli perempuan itu. Begitu busuk seperti makanan basi yang didiamkan hingga berbulan-bulan.

Perempuan yang sama sekali tak bisa menandingi Seokjin namun berani sekali mengusik kehidupan Seokjin. Ah, bukan itu saja, perempuan itu memoroti suaminya. Kim Namjoon yang malang, buta oleh cintanya pada perempuan itu.

Tidak, bagi Seokjin perasaan Namjoon hanyalah cinta monyet belaka. Namjoon akan mencintainya, bahkan jika takdir berkata tidak, akan Seokjin buat takdir memihaknya.

Selama ini Seokjin bertanya-tanya, bagaimana cara Seokjin balas dendam pada perempuan itu? Namun semuanya menjadi lebih mudah ketika dia berbincang dengan ayah mertuanya segalanya tentang Namjoon dan Soojung. Ayah Kim menggilainya, karena itulah Seokjin bercerita pada beliau, bukan pada ayahnya sendiri.

Ayah Kim yang membantunya mencaritahu segalanya tentang Soojung dan berujung dengan Seokjin yang menemukan fakta menarik bahwa Soojung sialan itu menggemari _brand_nya, _well_, lebih tepatnya pamor _brand_nya. Perempuan itu senang dengan menjadi pusat perhatian dan tumpukan uang.

Seokjin manfaatkan itu.

Seokjin pancing perempuan itu dengan tidak merekrut si sialan itu di saat dia merekrut hampir seluruh model dari agensi Soojung. Bagian di mana Namjoon memohon padanya untuk merekrut perempuan itu sebenarnya di luar dugaan Seokjin dan itulah faktor yang menyebabkan dia bertindak di luar rencana dengan menculik perempuan itu.

Dan _bersenang-senang_ dengannya, tentu saja.

Jika saja itu tidak terjadi, tadinya Seokjin ingin memberikan Namjoon kejutan berupa _dinner_ ditambah kabar bahwa dia sudah mengetahui hubungan busuk Namjoon dan Seokjin yakin sekali Ayah Kim sudah memberitahu Namjoon kalau beliau juga sudah mengetahuinya. Lalu Seokjin akan mengancam Namjoon kalau Seokjin akan membeberkannya pada media tanpa ragu-ragu. Dengan begitu suaminya itu akan terus menempelinya.

"Bagaimana Namjoon?"

"BAWA AKU PERGI NAMJOON!"

Seokjin menatap sinis Soojung yang masih terikat di atas sofa putihnya. Sayang sekali sofa kesayangannya harus dikotori oleh perempuan itu, tapi tak apa, Seokjin akan beli yang baru setelah semua ini selesai.

"Aku yakin kau tahu mana yang lebih bagus antara berlian dengan kerikil jalan Namjoon." jari Seokjin mencengkram rahang Namjoon, memaksa lelaki itu memandang Soojung yang berlumur darah.

"Dia hanya memorotimu, cintamu tak pantas dia terima. Bahkan kau tak tahu bukan.. dia memiliki yang lain, banyak lelaki lain." Seokjin berbisik. Bibirnya mengulas senyum puas di saat mendapati geraman marah Namjoon.

"Aku menyayangimu suami, karena itulah aku ingin menyingkirkan permen karet dari jalanmu." Seokjin bersandar di dada bidang Namjoon. "Sekarang pilih. Bersama perempuan itu atau bersamaku?"

"NAMJOON, BAWA AKU PERGI CEPAAAT!"

Seokjin menyeringai, "Lihat betapa egoisnya dia. Dia mencintai hartamu suami, bukan dirimu."

"Aku.."

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Namjoon dari bawah dengan penuh binaran. Senang bukan main Seokjin saat Namjoon membalas tatapannya dan mendekap dirinya dalam pelukan.

"Selamat tinggal Soojung, membusuklah di neraka."

.

.

.

"Aku sudah memesan tiket opera. Norma kesukaanmu bukan? Esoknya kita bisa menikmati spa. Bagaimana kedengarannya?"

Namjoon tersenyum tipis membuat Seokjin ikut tersenyum. Tangan Namjoon bergerak mengusak pucuk kepala Seokjin dan menyandarkan kepala lelakinya itu di pundaknya.

Apa semuanya jadi lebih baik?

Namjoon rasa begitu.

Setelah Seokjin _menidurkan_ Soojung dan mengambil alih perhatian Namjoon, semuanya berjalan lancar. Tak ada lagi omelan Ayah Kim, tak ada lagi rumor tak mengenakkan mengenai dirinya, tak ada lagi rengekan. Hidupnya jauh lebih teratur dan Namjoon menyukainya.

Apa dia mencintai Seokjin?

"Kau tahu, Norma melanggar sumpahnya demi Pollione, itu seperti diriku yang membunuh demi dirimu." Seokjin menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Namjoon. "Tapi aku berjanji bahwa kita tidak akan terbakar api, suami."

Namjoon tersenyum lebih lebar. "Aku juga berjanji untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, istri."

Namjoon menyukai segala yang melekat pada diri Seokjin sekarang. Cara bicaranya, geraknya yang elegan, wajahnya yang cantik.., segalanya.

Jadi mungkin, Namjoon mencintai Seokjin.

Seokjin adalah milik Namjoon dan Namjoon adalah milik Seokjin. Begitulah keadaannya.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kudengar, Kim Taehyung menggodamu dalam pertemuan minggu lalu?" Namjoon bertanya sembari mengelus rahang Seokjin dengan ibu jarinya lembut. "Aku tidak suka." dia menggeram marah setelahnya.

Seokjin menyeringai, "Jika iya, kenapa memang?"

"Ku jahit bibirnya jika dia mengeluarkan satu kata. Ku robek bibirnya jika dia mengeluarkan dua kata. Kurontokkan giginya untuk tiga kata. Ku potong lidahnya untuk empat kata."

"Jika lebih?"

"Ku bunuh dia." Namjoon menarik Seokjin, merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. "Lalu mayatnya kugantung di ruang kerja agar setiap harinya bisa ku lempari tomat busuk, seperti Benito Mussolini."

Seokjin tertawa lepas, kemudian memberikan banyak kecupan di wajah Namjoon.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku, Namjoon."

Namjoon memagut bibir Seokjin beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum setelahnya.

"Tanpa kau suruh aku akan mengatakannya, berkali-kali setiap harinya, milikku."

.

.

.

**END**

Aku dapet ide ini waktu lagi nonton film, judulnya Gone Girl. Kalau belum nonton, kusaranin kalian nonton bagi kalian yang suka sesuatu yang berbau agak misteri dan sedikit kekerasan (?) Tapi M rated jadi.. bijak-bijaklah kalau ada yang masih di bawah umur.

Makasih buat yang baca cerita ini, kuharap kalian ngga keberatan dengan adegan sedikit keras dan bincangan yang.. _I don't know.. __Inappropriate_ (?)

Maaf banget kalau ada _typo_ :(

_Have a nice day! Peace. _


End file.
